SAGE SUCCESSOR
by shray
Summary: This is Naruto and Hinata fanfic which shoes how Naruto become powerful and bring peace in the whole world.
1. Chapter 1 :- FRIEND AND FUTURE

Sage Successor

Chapter 01

DISCLAIMOR:- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTORS.

Author note: - This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language so there must be few errors.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Near the border of the fire country. A place have very huge destruction .This is a place where mountains were cracked and breaks Sky was black , thunders and lighting were hear and can be seen. Rocks were falling in the ground. Everywhere on the earth were kunai, shurikens, katana, senborns and many other weapons. These things happen because of a fight caused by two people. These two people fighting skill is that much powerful that it can create tsunami, earthquake, make sky black, mountains cracks. If these two people fought together alone with any shinobi village without even getting a scratch. All shinobi villages were fear of their power and because of their fight and huge destruction of earth, a waterfall is formed, This place is later called as "Valley of the End". First person we see was a man with a long black hair with brown mesh and broken armor which is covering the part of chest and some parts of hands and legs. This person is the Hashirama senju , the head of Senju clan , founder of Hidden Leaf Village and first hokage of Konoha. Other person also has black hair which covering his right eye and same armor of red colour containing the Uchiha clan symbol on chest. A long sword was stab on his back cutting its heart. This person is Madara Uchiha, the cofounder of Hidden Leaf Village and previous leador of Uchiha clan. His eyes were closed as he was dead on the ground.

"Why, why we have to come this far Madara. If you do not unleash the nine tails, we can stop this fight. But now all is useless. You are dead now. You choose wrong path and as the First hokage, this is my work to save the village and I can do anything to protect the village. Sorry my friend, may you found peace in heaven" after says that Hashirama turns back with sad face felling guilty that he can not save hos one friend and start his journey to Konoha.

After Hashirama left, Madara open his eyes slowly, He is breathing heavily. The pain in his chest makes his condition worse. He removes the katana from his chest and thrown his armor from chest, with left hand he removes the clothes of chest and implanted the Hashirama cells on the chest which he taken from fight with Hashirama. After implanting the cells Madara smiles as pain start leaving from his body. The cells which he implants on his chest starting to become the Hashirama face.

"Finally I am going to awaken a most powerful power of the world. Not today but I take my revenge one day Hashirama. This fight which I lose makes a very big difference in the future. If my theory is correct and if my plan become successful. I bring the peace in the whole world. I make a place where a person does not have any chakra for fights my loveones standing with me" after says that Madara left.

From very far distance one old man is seeing everything. After Hashirama and Madara both left. He came out from behind the rocks and says "So time has come for child of prophecy to change this world.

AUTHOR NOTE: - Hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2 :- Kyubi attack

**CHAPTER 2:- KYUBI ATTACK**

Many years has been passed after the battle of Madara and Hashirama. After battle, Hashirama take the 9 tails with him and seal him inside his wife Mito Uzumaki. During this time Hashirama died because of the power he lost during the battle with Madara and after that Tobirama Senju, his brother become the second hokage but he also died in the second ninja world war. After that Tobirama student, Hiruzen sarutobi become the third hokage but during this time, a new host is needed for the 9 tails as the Mito Uzumaki get old and can be died anytime. From Uzushiogakure the village which is master of seals and have very large chakra. A new container is called. And Kushina Uzumaki become the new host of 9 tails. Later on she married to Minato Namikaze Konoha Yellow flash who killed 1000 shinobi of Iwa "The village hidden in the stone" in blink of eye. Later Minato Namikaze become the 4th hokage of Konoha as the third hokage get old and choose him as 4th hokage. After some time Kushina become preganent and from here our story starts.

**##Unknown location: - Near Konoha## **

"Push Kushina, push" said Biwako " 4th Hokage, the seal is start to weaken. Do something or Kyubi will be released"Biwako is a women with long brown hair trapped in a pony tail and have brown eyes. She is around 50 years old and is the wife of Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandiame hokage, the previous leador of Konoha.

Minato marks the seal in Kushina in belly "We do not have much time" Minato said in concerned voice.

A crying voice filled the whole room.

"Congratulations Kushina It's a baby boy" said nurse giving a boy to Kushina.

"Naruto" Kushina said as tears filled in her eyes.

Welcome Naruto, Welcome to our family" Minato said

**## After some time ##**

"Lets take Naruto for health checkup" Biwako said as she take Naruto and leave with Nurse.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" asked Minato concerned with her loving wife, "Just tired"-she replied.

"Thank you" He said "Now let's tight the seal before kyubi released.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki Yondiame"- the voice filled in the whole room, Minato and Kushina see a man wearing a long coat and a orange mask on face held Naruto hostage with a kunai at his neck "or child will be killed" masked man completed his sentence . Biwako and nurse lay dead on the ground.

"Ok Just calm down" Minato said frightened as see his son on his enemy's hand.

"I am perfectly calm Yonidame and I see if you remain calm after see this" masked man said as he threw Naruto in air and jump to stab kunai but 4th interrupted him and grabbed Naruto but sense buzzing sound of 5 explosives tags on Naruto blanket, he removes the blanket and teleports to his safe house and masked man made his way towards Kushina.

**## Minato safe house ##**

"BOOM" explosion occurred in the safe house as Minato is blasted away with his son in his arms.

"That man is no ordinary shinobi, He crosses the barrier, Kill Anbu force and even mange to separate me from Kushina" Minato said.

Minato teleport to his house and place Naruto on the bed and covered him with sheet "Naruto I am going to save your mother" Minato whispers and flashed away.

**## Unknown location ##**

Masked man approached Kushina and wrapped away outside the house "I have no time for wait so," Masked man placed his hand on Kushina stomach "I have to extract kyubi before your husband interrupted me" said masked and start extracting the kyubi. A figure started to come outside from Kushina stomach in chakra form. In couple of minutes there stood nine tails fox with full glory. His tails are swinging in the air. With just one look of masked man under control the kyubi with his mankegyo sharingan. Kyubi slitted eyes are now change and become like sharingan with three tomoes.

"Let's destroy the Konoha village" Masked man said

"Wait" Kushina said in weak voice.

"Incredible, truly incredible, even extracting a most powerfull bijju from you not enough to kill you. That's why Hashirama chooses Uzumaki clan to become the container of kyubi" Masked man commanded kyubi to kill Kushina "It's only fitting that the kyubi kill its container" he said as the kyubi about to crush Kushina, Yellow flash is seen. Minato appear and takes Kshina in a bridal style amd teleports back to his home.

"He lives up to his name Minato Namikaze Konoha Yellow Flash" Masked man said as wrapping away.

Minato teleport back to houde and place Kushina on bed near Naruto and Kushina starts embraces Naruto.

"Kushina, I am going to save the village" as said Minato flashes away.

**## In centre of Konoha ## **

Everyone in the Konoha is busy doing their work. Night has come and moon is shinning in the sky. Light were seen all around the village but they do not know what about to happen.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Masked man said and In burst of smoke Kyubi stood there to unleash his power in the Konoha and with huge roar, he starts his destruction killing everyone who come in his way.

"Lord third, Kyubi has appeared suddenly" Anbu said bowing to the previous hokage.

"Yes I see him, summon the forces and evacuate the citizens immediately" third said "we have to push him out and wait for the fourth hokage"

"Understood" after says this anbu vanished.

"What happened Minato?" third thinks

Minato were seen standing on the hokage mountain "Its looks like he see me" Minato said as he see kyubi forming bijju bomb and throw towards Minato.

Minato holds a hirashin kunai with both hands "Hirashin seal" Minato said as a teleportation seal appeared in the air, Bijju bomb striked with sael and vanished. From several kilometers an explosion is seen. "I have to be careful where I am sending that thing" Minato said. He is just about to leave but sense a presence behind him. Quickly turning back he swings a kunai only to phase through his head of his enemy. Masked man catches his hand and everything begins to become distorted as the masked man starts to absorb in a ripple like pattern, before it finishes Minato disappear.

**##Safe House##**

Minato appear "That technique, I never seen it before he posses Sharingan also. Minato is just thinking but stop when he see a masked man appeared in swirling sound.

"He can also do teleportation without handseals. It looks like that his Mankegyo ability. Just like other Uchiha who awakens this eyes and also get special abilities." Minato thinks.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I am the one who forgotten by everyone and all shinobi villages feared from my name. My name is Madara Uchiha" Masked man said.

"You are lying. He was killed long ago by Hashirama senju" Minato said as getting ready for the battle.

They both warriors dash towards each other with full speed. Minato tried to cut the head of masked man but his whole body phase through the masked man body.

"That jutsu again" Minato said.

"You cannot beat me Yondaime" Masked man said.

"Let's see" Minato said.

They both again dash towards each other. Minato throws a hirashin kunai as only phase through masked man head and also makes a Rasengan. Masked man is just about to touch Minato "I win" but suddenly Minato disappear and appear behind his back through a kunai which he throw earlier and give full powers rasengan on his back vapourizing the masked man skin. Minato waste no time and marks hirashin seal on his back.

Masked man jump back "I underestimated him" Minato appear and stab the kunai on his stomach and apply contract removal seal to free the kyubi.

"Yondaime hokage. I will come back and take my revenge" Masked man said wrapped away in swirling sound.

"It`s looks like He do not lying this time" Minato said.

**## In centre of Konoha ## **

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Minato appeared with toad boss Gambunta.

"Gambunta tried to hold him" Minato said.

"What! Are you crazy, it is the nine tails and I am just a toad boss" Gambunta said as he tried to hold kyubi for some time.

"Hirashin no jutsu" Minato said as he flashed away with kyubi.

**## Konoha Outside ## **

Minato appear with Kushina, Naruto and kyubi, He was breathing hard as the toll of chakra as he used to teleport kyubi.

"Kushina I need you to restrain the kyubi movements" Minato said.

Kushina with all her remaining chakra made the chains and capture the kyubi making a barrier so no one come inside.

"I-I cannot move" kyubi said.

"Shiki fujin" said Minato as the monster appearance is seen behind Minato, with the help of him, Minato take half of the nine tails chakra and seal him inside of him.

"Kushina, I have no choice. I have to seal half chakra of kyubi inside Naruto" Minato said. Kushina eyes filled with tears thinking the hardship her son going to face but nodded slowly.

"I will kill him" kyubi roar and tried to kill Naruto with his paws nail but both Minato and Kushina stop him by coming in his way and got stabbed.

"Kushina, we do not have much time" Minato says

Naruto I know your life is going to be hard but become a good man and make lots of friends and never feel alone, become a strongest shinobi like your father and bath every day and stay away from the Jiraya. Sorry Minato I take your time" Kushina said.

"It's ok Kushina, Naruto, I just want to say same as your mother" Minato said with smile.

Kyubi see someone coming near the barrier, His eyes went wide when he see the figure face "You are uhh…" "Eight trigrams seal" Minato said as cutting the voice and seal him inside Naruto, after that, Minato and Kushina fell on the ground dead.

Figure come near Naruto as the barrier is removed and kneel down near him and place his hand on Naruto forehead "So the Child of prophecy is born" he said.

Finish

**## JUTSU ##**

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" = Summoning jutsu

Author note = hope you like it please R&R.


End file.
